Phone Prank
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A TezuFuji fic. Fuji Shuusuke was not called genius for nothing, but it seemed sometimes he too could be so stupid over such simple matters. In this case, those matters happened to be three things named Tezuka, cellphone, and love.


Title: Phone Prank

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: TezuFuji (is luv)

Disclaimers: let's just say if we do indeed own Tenipuri, we'll be hella rich now… and as you all can see, we're not… People can say what does that mean, right?

Warning: see our other fics to get the same warnings, chu!

Fuji Shuusuke was known among his friends as someone that loved to pull some nasty pranks toward those around him. This fact had been acknowledged, though one could not say it was accepted. They had learnt not to bat an eye every time Fuji had a mischievous smile on his lips, or a glint of evil in his eyes. They knew that the smartest thing to do whenever Fuji was in that kind of state was silently leave him and let him be alone in his ecstasy of torturing some random people's business.

And so, when they saw Fuji with a cell phone in his hands and a sinister smile on his face, all of the people who were currently around the said boy slowly took their leave without a desire to turn back before that smile disappeared. Fuji noticed this, and he was more than happy realizing that his friends had just given him privacy to continue the greatest obsession he had in him: playing with someone. And that time, that 'someone' happened to be none other than his beloved captain.

His fingers pressed the numbers he remembered by heart and he waited for Tezuka to eventually pick the phone up. He did that after three rings passed and answered with deep voice.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu here, may I help you?"

"Hello, Kunimitsu-dear," Fuji said with the chirpiest, sexiest, most annoying female voice he could muster.

"Excuse me?" Tezuka said across the line and Fuji could just sense a frown behind those words.

"What? Surprised? Are you confused of who's this lovely lady that is speaking with you now?" he giggled. "But tell you what, I love you…"

There was silence before Tezuka spoke again, "Can you possibly… mistake me for another person…?."

"Oh, I believe I'm not mistaken," Fuji said. "Are you not Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's tennis club captain, third year student, who always be the top scorer? I know your hair is the loveliest shade of brown I've ever seen and your hazel eyes could just make me melt on the place I'm standing. I can even say what colour your underwear is today. Say, Kunimitsu-dear, do you believe me now if I say I am not mistaken, or do you need more proofs?"

Fuji smiled wickedly as he only heard silence from the other line of the phone. Oh, yes, how he loved doing pranks to his friend.

"Fine… then," Tezuka said. "So… the reason of your calling is?"

"Oh, Kunimitsu, haven't I said that already?" Fuji giggled in the chirpiest voice he could have. "I love you…"

Tezuka was silent for a while, then, "I'm hanging up…"

"No, don't you dare hanging up on me!" Fuji screamed with his girlish voice. The voice almost annoyed him if not for the fact that it was his. Really, he even had never thought before that he could muster such really infuriating voice. Those times he spent with his sister had finally given him something.

He heard Tezuka sighed. To tell the truth, Fuji was amazed that Tezuka was still able to put up with him. He was a gentleman indeed. Or maybe he was just some naïve innocent teenager who always held up to namesake of good manner. Or maybe he was simply Tezuka…

Yeah… that was the most equitable answer…

Anyway, Fuji thought, back to the business, which meant back to Tezuka who, he noticed, did not say any word after what he had said to him. It made him almost wonder if maybe he had crossed the line too far in his happiness of torturing his sweet beloved captain… yep… almost…

"Ne, Kunimitsu-dear…" he whispered seductively. "Why do you suddenly become silent? I've already told my feeling toward you, now it's your turn… ne… say you love this sweet girl too…"

Tezuka had to be considering him as crazy now, Fuji thought with silent laugh. Oh, yes, his captain was fun to tease…

"Sorry but I cannot," across the phone, Tezuka answered.

"Aww… and why is that? Don't tell me you've already had someone you love…" Fuji pouted even though his sane mind told him that Tezuka could not possibly see him pouting over the phone line. "I swear I will kill whoever person you love 'cause you're mine and mine only!"

Fuji considered over what he had just said in his mind and cringed at how similar to a psychotic maniac he had become. But it was all for the show, he said to himself. He just hoped that his words did not scare Tezuka too much.

But who was he kidding? Tezuka Kunimitsu was afraid of nothing. He knew that yet he still thought it was a bit too much. That was, when he heard a soft snicker from the other line of the phone.

His eyes widened at the realization. Did Tezuka just snicker? Did he hear that right? He had never known before that Tezuka could snicker out of all things!

Darn, he thought, he should have believed in those stupid people he saw on TV when they said that alien had invaded Japan…

"A person I love?" Tezuka said with a tone which in Fuji's ears sounded somewhat seductive. "I think you will not find it easy to kill him. After all, Fuji Shuusuke is not called genius for nothing."

Oh yes, Fuji Shuusuke was not called genius for nothing indeed, he thought…

Huh…

Wait, did Tezuka just…

"Wait a sec, did you just say… hello…" Fuji fretfully spoke to the phone only to realize that Tezuka had already hung up the connection. With his mouth wide open he could just stare blankly while his mind was busy thinking the true meaning behind Tezuka's words.

He clicked his phone off and carefully put it back inside his bag. He could not believe that Tezuka had just said… well, implied… that he loved… him! But, wait… did he take that correctly? Did Tezuka really say that he loved him? No… no, it couldn't be… what was Tezuka saying, anyway? He couldn't remember it clearly. It was something about… about what? His mind was messy now. But he was sure that Tezuka really said his name…

Was it possible that Tezuka knew his true identity and just messed up with him, Fuji thought, but… nah… Tezuka was not someone to pull such a lousy prank on his friend…

And he was also not someone who would carelessly admit the name of the person he loved to a total stranger on the phone!

Oh, dear, Fuji gulped, Tezuka loved… him…

He did not know whether he should feel happy or sorry or angry about the fact. Sure he loved Tezuka, but… wait… did he just admit that he loved Tezuka? For this entire long he always thought that he liked Tezuka, that he admired him, that he thought Tezuka was fun to tease, and all, but…

Did he really love him?

Fuji thought hard about that matter and he almost cursed when he realized his current situation. He was a tensai for crying out loud and here he was thinking so hard about such stupid stuff called love. He was not called genius for nothing; even Tezuka said that! So, why did he have to think this hard!

He grumbled and in frustration ran his hand through his hair. Did he love Tezuka? How was he supposed to know? From all those cheap romance novels he had read - they were his sisters' novels of course - a person in love always had what they called a stirring in his heart whenever he was near his loved one, and he would feel his most happy moments whenever he was with the one he loved, and he would always dream about that person, always think about that person, always fuss over that person…

Oh, wait, he undeniably did feel all of those in regards with Tezuka, so…

Oh my God!

He was actually in love with Tezuka!

See, he was indeed a genius. He just needed mere minutes to sort out his feelings. Now that he had already known that he indeed loved Tezuka, and that Tezuka too loved him, there was only one thing left to be done.

Tezuka had no expression of shock adorning his face when he opened the front door of his house that night to find the smiling Fuji standing behind it. Yep, there was only one thing to be done, Fuji thought, and that thing required him and Tezuka to meet. And so here he was, standing alone in front of Tezuka's house, still in his uniform, without even confirming his family beforehand that he would most likely come home late.

He saw Tezuka give him way to enter his house. Like usual they headed directly to his room. And once they were comfortably seated, Fuji opened his mouth. It was better to clear things up as soon as possible, he thought.

"Tezuka," he said. "There is something I think you need to know."

"What is it?" he heard Tezuka say.

"Well…" he inhaled deeply. "For short, I think I love you and I want to go out with you, so… what say you?"

He stared anxiously at Tezuka who still held his face calm and composed. There was not even a slightest bit of twitch he could see. Tezuka were just staring at him, observing him, before finally he smiled a little.

"I'd say fine," he said.

Fuji blinked; trying to process the words Tezuka had just given and only managed to say, "Huh?"

"Fine," Tezuka repeated. "Let's get together and go out."

"You… you cannot just do that!" Fuji almost shouted and Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

"I mean…" he tried to explain. "You see, usually in stories, two people who are in love should… say some sappy things and confessed their feelings with some… embarrassing moments and tears before they got together and you… you just said that like you were asked by a waiter in a restaurant if you want a glass of water, it's so… emotion-less!"

He gasped after he said those words in one breath, and Tezuka was still looking at him with an amused expression.

"Well, I believe none of us want to say any sappy embarrassing things or shed some tears, so why must we force ourselves to do something we both detest?" Tezuka said. "And I think I've confessed my feelings to you beforehand."

Again, Fuji could only stare in incredulity and say, "Huh?"

Tezuka sighed, "I think I've said in the phone that I love you, though indirectly…"

The phone, Fuji thought, oh… that phone… yeah, Tezuka did imply that he loved him, but…

"You knew it was me!" Fuji said in surprise.

"Of course I do," Tezuka said.

"How come!" he asked in disbelief.

"Fuji," Tezuka said in a way that made him feel like he was an idiot. "I have your number."

Okay, maybe he was really an idiot…

"Ah…" Fuji said. "Right… I forgot…"

Fuji Shuusuke was not called genius for nothing, but it seemed sometimes he too could be so stupid over such a simple matter.

- the end -

(A/N: ahahaha… review? Really, we're bored of the fics in which Fuji always be a know-all genius, so we made this one in which he looks like a dork (laugh) Fuji fans, please don't kill us… rather, we would like you to give us some reviews instead. Yups, thanks for reading, see you again in our other fics!)


End file.
